ruerepfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Citizenship
Citizenship is what links an individual to a country. It provides certain privileges, such as voting. The Citizenship module was introduced to the New World on 29 July 2009. Citizenship Rules *Citizens can only vote in the country where they have citizenship, no matter where they are currently residing. *Citizens can change citizenship by moving to another country and applying for it through Congress. *Citizens can only hold one Citizenship at a time Citizen Privileges A citizenship holder has the following privileges: * vote in elections * join a political party (you must also be in the country of citizenship to do this) * create a political party (you must also be in the country of citizenship to do this) * become a candidate in elections (you must also be in the country of citizenship to do this) Changing Citizenship Citizens are able to apply for a citizenship whenever they live in a country that is different than the citizenship country. They can apply for citizenship from two places: * in Citizen profile, if the current country is different than the citizenship country, the “Apply for citizenship” button will appear * After the citizen changes locations to a new country, the "success message" will show “Do you wish to apply for citizenship in your new country?” See the Applying for Citizenship page for more information. FAQ How do I become a citizen of a new country or a newly independent country if a congress hasn't been elected yet? Citizenship applications in these situations are automatically accepted. Can I change locations after I have applied for citizenship? Yes and No. You can change your location within the country but you cannot move to another country until the citizenship request is approved, declined, or canceled. How does this affect voting? Will I be able to vote for congress while living in another country? Yes, you will be able to vote in the country you hold citizenship. For congressional elections, you will vote in the last region where you lived. What happens if I have submitted an application for citizenship but the region where I am living is conquered in war? Your citizenship request will be automatically cancelled because you are no longer living in the country in which you are requesting citizenship. What happens if the region you live in is conquered? Will I get automatically citizenship of the conquering country, or will I retain my original citizenship? For citizens having citizenship in the losing country, their citizenship will not be affected. They will be considered to be living in a foreign country therefore they will be able to apply for citizenship in the wining country, if they desire. If they chose to keep their original citizenship, during congressional elections they will vote in the capital of their citizenship country (losing country). Normally, citizens in diaspora vote in the last region they have lived back home. But if that region is conquered, they are automatically switched as they would have lived in the capital region of the country last time. More FAQs - http://www.erepublik.com/en/article/citizenship-faq-and-launch-date-869480/1/20 Links * http://www.erepublik.com/en/article/the-citizenship-is-on-its-way-864328/1/20 Category:Playing the Game